Loup garou, vous avez dit loup-garou?
by ahotep84
Summary: Stiles quitte Beacon Hills pour trouver la paix loin de la meute. Il se retrouve à Forks et les ennuis ne font que commencer...
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà un petit cross-over Twilight et Teen Wolf en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Prologue**

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Marre d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse que ce soit auprès de Scott qui depuis la morsure et sa mise en couple avec Allisson ne semblait le voir que lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui et l'ignorait le reste du temps. Il y avait aussi Derek, le spécialiste des placages contre n'importe quelle surface, incapable de montrer un quelconque sentiment mis à part une haine farouche pour toute l'espèce humaine réunie.

Il avait expliqué beaucoup de chose de leur part sans doute trop mais aujourd'hui signait la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. On lui avait proposé un échange scolaire quelques semaines auparavant, il avait botté en touche pensant qu'on avait besoin de lui ici à Beacon Hills. Maintenant, il était décidé à accepter. Il ne dirait rien aux autres après tous ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait grand cas de lui, ces derniers temps, il ne voyait pas ce que cela changerait. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire convaincre son père.

Le shérif Stilinski rentrait d'une journée relativement calme en comparaison avec les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Il fut surpris et heureux de trouver son fils ayant dféjà préparé la table.

Shérif : Oh la ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es fait virer du lycée et t'essaye de me préparer à la nouvelle en douceur.

Stiles : Que vas-tu chercher là ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire à manger.

Shérif : Honnêtement… non.

Stiles : J'ai pensé que tu accepterais plus facilement ce que j'allais te demander.

Shérif : Je m'attends au pire.

Stiles : Tu te souviens de l'échange scolaire qu'on nous a proposé, il y a quelques semaines.

Shérif : Oui et alors où veux-tu en venir ?

Stiles : J'ai changé d'avis, je voudrais y participer.

Shérif : C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Scott et Hale.

Stiles : De quoi… non bien sur que non.

Shérif : Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux.

Stiles : Oui.

Shérif : En ce cas, je ne m'y opposerais pas mais je veux tout savoir de celui chez qui tu vas aller.

Stiles : Celle ?

Shérif : Pardon ?

Stiles : Je disais celle chez qui je vais séjourner. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, on a le même âge tous les deux. Elle est en dernière année au lycée de Forks. Tu vas adorer, son père est le shérif de la ville.

Shérif : Un collègue intéressant.

**Une semaine plus tard**

**POV Stiles**

Après deux heures de vol, je viens d'arriver à Seatle. Un homme à l'air avenant, tient une pancarte avec mon nom.

Shérif : Tu dois être Stiles, je suis Charlie Swan le père de Bella…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à Hana Shirayuki et à lili69 pour leur reviews. Voici une petite suite.

**Chapitre1 : Arrivée mouvementée**

**POV Stiles**

Après deux heures de vol, je viens d'arriver à Seatle. Un homme à l'air avenant, tient une pancarte avec mon nom.

Shérif : Tu dois être Stiles, je suis Charlie Swan le père de Bella.

Stiles : Enchanté de vous connaître.

Shérif : Tu as d'autres bagages avec toi. A priori non, alors on peut y aller.

Je suivais cet homme qui me menait vers une nouvelle vie loin de toutes ces histoires de loup-garou. Une vie monotone mais une vie stable, il pourrait peut-être se reconstruire, trouver des amis qui pourraient l'accepter tel qu'il était. Il devrait se sentir ravi et joyeux mais seul un immense vide semblait s'être emparé de lui. Envers et contre tous ses satanés loups garous lui manquaient mais il se disait que cela passerait avec le temps. Après tout, il était certain qu'il ne manquerait pas à la meute. Derek le lui avait bien fait sentir ses derniers temps.

Le paysage le laissa un instant sans voix, la nature était luxuriante et ferait le bonheur d'une meute telle que celle de Derek. Non, il se refusait à y penser. La meute se trouvait à 2000 km de là. La seule chose qui gâchait son plaisir, était la couleur du ciel. 300 jours de grisaille par an, c'était un petit sacrifice qu'il était prêt à accepter.

Shérif : La maison n'est pas bien grande mais j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Je t'ai aménagé un ancien bureau. C'est pas très grand mais tu auras ton propre espace à vivre. Il faudra juste s'organiser pour la salle de bain car nous n'en possédons qu'une mais on s'arrangera.

Stiles : Je saurais m'adapter ne vous en faites pas.

Shérif : Bella sera là vers 15 heures. Elle revient directement après les cours. _Marmonnant _: Au moins aujourd'hui elle ne sera pas avec lui.

Stiles : Vous disiez.

Shérif : Non rien ne t'inquiète pas. Et tutoies moi. Tu as déjà mangé.

Stiles : Oui dans l'avion tout à l'heure.

Shérif : Parfait.

**Fin du POV de Stiles**

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un relatif, le chef Swan n'étant pas l'homme le plus connu pour sa conversation qui soit. Pourtant, cet absence de bavardage n'était pas quelque chose de pesant pour chacun d'eux. Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent en face d'une maison à l'allure modeste mais accueillant une vieille camionnette délavée se trouvait déjà devant.

Shérif : Allez, viens que je te présente ma fille.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon.

Shérif : Bella, où es-tu ?

Bella : Dans la cuisine, j'arrive dans une minute.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, apparut laissant Stiles sans voix durant un instant.

Shérif : Bella, je te présente Stiles. Stiles, voici ma fille Bella.

Bella : Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Stiles : Moi de même.

Shérif : Bon, je suis désolé de vous laisser comme ça mais je dois prendre mon service. Bella, je te confie Stiles, je suis sur que vous allez vous entendre. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne serais pas de retour avant minuit.

Bella : Bien, laisses-moi te montrer ta chambre et si tu veux, je t'emmène en ville faire un tour.

Stiles : Je… c'est très gentil merci je veux bien.

Le jeune homme pensait que cela aurait au moins le don de lui changer les idées quand il se trouva plaquer au mur par un bras glacé, les yeux dans les yeux avec des prunelles dorées…

**Beacon Hills, maison des Hale**

Ce fut comme si une tornade s'abattait sur la maison déjà abîmée dévastant les âmes des personnes se trouvant sur son passage. La personne responsable n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Scott n'aurait jamais imaginé de telles conséquences.

Scott : Nous ne pouvions pas imaginer qu'il le prendrait si mal. Il sait que nous sommes tout à fait différents de lui.

Derek : Nous aurions dû le savoir, c'était prévisible.

Scott : C'était inévitable mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à quitte Beacon Hills.

Isaac : Vous vous êtes vraiment comportés comme deux idiots tous les deux. Vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution tous les deux pour le ramener.

Boyd : Ca m'écorche de le dire mais il a raison.

Derek_ yeux virant au rouge _: N'oubliez pas qui est l'alpha ici. Je ferais ce que bon me semblera sans vous demander votre avis.

Isaac : En ce cas, prépares toi à perdre ce qui reste de ta meute.

Derek : Ce qui reste, vous êtes tous là.

Isaac : Non, il en manque, le cœur de notre meute. Sans Stiles, la meute n'a aucun sens.

Derek : Vous êtes tous d'accord avec cela.

Un «oui » franc et massif sortit de chacun des membres présents.

Derek : Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de quiconque. Laissez-moi tous autant que vous êtes sauf toi Scott.

Derek se tut quelques instants, le temps de s'assurer que les autres aient quitté la maison pour reprendre la conversation.

Derek : Je veux tout savoir que t'as dit le shérif exactement ?

Scott : Le strict minimum, il est furieux contre nous.

**Flash back**

**Maison des Stilinski, deux heures plus tôt**

Scott se tenait devant la porte, inquiet de ne pas avoir vu son meilleur ami aujourd'hui en cours et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il frappa à ma porte mais ce n'était pas Stiles qui lui ouvrit mais son père.

Shérif : Que viens tu faire ici Scott ?

Scott : Je suis venu voir Stiles, il n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Shérif : Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant. Tu n'avais pas l'air de te préoccuper de lui ces derniers temps.

Scott : Je…

Shérif : Non, je ne veux rien entendre mon fils a quitté la ville à cause de toi.

Scott : Quoi ?

Shérif : Il est parti à plusieurs milliers de kilomètre de toi et de Derek. Il en avait besoin.

Scott : Où est-il allé ?

Shérif : Forks dans l'état de Whashington. Maintenant, vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir ici.

**Fin du flash back**

Scott cria de surprise quand Derek l'attrapa le secouant comme un prunier.

Derek : Quelle ville as-tu dit ?

Scott : Derek, tu es devenu dingue.

Derek _le secouant de plus belle _:Quelle ville ?

Scott : Forks.

Derek : Bon sang, il ne peut pas tenir en place. Il a fallu qu'il choisisse cet endroit entre tous.

Scott : De quoi tu parles ?

Derek : Je veux dire qu'après s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup, il se jette dans la gueule des vampires.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à Magalie 28 à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de message car son adresse e-mail n'est pas apparue. Si vous êtes sages, la fic sera finie pour Noël.

**Chapitre 2 : Premières rencontres**

Scott : De quoi tu parles ?

Derek : Je veux dire qu'après s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup, il se jette dans la gueule des vampires.

Scott : Comment ça des vampires ne me dit pas qu'ils existent.

Derek : Ne me dit pas qu'après être devenu une créature surnaturelle, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il existait bien d'autres espèces que la nôtre.

Scott : En fait…

Derek : Stiles a raison, tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton museau.

Scott : Que fait-on pour Stiles alors ?

Derek : Tu l'as entendu comme moi, il ne veut plus nous voir.

Scott : On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

Derek : Et que veux-tu faire ? Tu veux le ramener en le traînant de force jusqu'ici.

Scott : Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu le ferais.

Derek : Et pour quelle raison devrais-je le faire ?

Scott : Parce que quoi que tu en dises, tu tiens à lui. On ne peut pas le laisser en plan sans au moins le prévenir.

Derek : Dans ce cas, fais ce que bon te semble. Non, demande à Isaac, c'est lui qui a ouvert sa bouche. Il devra en assumer les conséquences.

Scott : Tu veux donc vraiment disperser la meute.

Derek : C'est ma décision, il n'y a pas à y revenir.

Scott : T'es vraiment con tu sais.

Derek : Nous avons fait un choix, tu étais d'accord. C'était la seule solution et tu le sais parfaitement.

Scott : Ce n'était pas non plus ce qui était prévu, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la ville.

Sur ces mots, Scott laissa Derek seul avec lui-même. Derek le savait, Scott n'était pas encore assez mûr pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Lui avait pris suffisamment de recul et était prêt à assumer même si cela voulait dire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.

**Forks, même moment**

Le jeune homme pensait que cela aurait au moins le don de lui changer les idées quand il se trouva plaqué au mur par un bras glacé, les yeux dans les yeux avec des prunelles dorées.

Voix : Que fais-tu ici maudit loup-garou.

Bella : Edouard, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Edouard : Reste en dehors de ça.

Bella : Lâches le, tu es entrain de l'étouffer.

Edouard : Je veux une réponse que viens-tu faire à Forks ?

Stiles : Je… je ne peux pas…

Edouard : Quoi.

Voix : Lâches-le, ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

Edouard : Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi, tu le sens comme moi, il empeste le loup à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Alice : Je peux le voir pas comme les autres.

Edouard : Tu es sûre.

En quelques secondes, il desserra son étreinte de Stiles qui étonnamment resta bien droit au mur en toussant.

Stiles : Bon sang qu'est ce que vous avez-vous les créatures surnaturelles avec moi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir me fracasser la tête à tout prix, je vais finir par croire que je les attire comme des aimants.

Edouard : Tu as bien dit créatures surnaturelles.

Stiles : Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot. Vu votre force, votre agilité et la froideur de votre peau, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous ne soyez pas humain, vous et la demoiselle à vos côtés. Et vu le manque de réaction de Bella, je suppose qu'elle sait également.

Edouard : Et qu'elle serait votre théorie.

Stiles : Selon les époques, vous avez pris des noms différents mais pour le commun des mortels désormais, on vous appelle les vampires.

Edouard : Tu as dit les créatures, tu en as rencontré d'autres et vu l'odeur que tu dégages. Tu as côtoyé des loups-garous pendant assez longtemps pour que leur odeur se soit imprégnée sur toi.

Stiles : Si vous espérez que je vais vous dire quelques chose à leur sujet, vous rêvez.

Edouard : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Vous croyez peut-être que je suis assez stupide pour ignorer l'animosité profonde que les loups-garous et les vampires entretiennent. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il ne reste que quelques meutes éparpillées à travers le monde par la faute des vampires.

Edouard : Et toi qu'elles sont tes pouvoirs.

Stiles : Moi, je n'ai rien de surnaturelles, je suis un simple mortel.

Edouard : Pas un simple mortel. Tu es insensible à mon pouvoir.

Stiles : Quel pouvoir ?

Edouard : J'ai la capacité de lire dans les pensées hors tu sembles imperméable.

Bella : Il serait comme moi.

Edouard : Bella.

Bella : Quoi il a de bonnes connaissances sur les créatures surnaturelles. Et il est ami avec des loups-garous. Et il n'a pas peur de vous. Ca par contre je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

Stiles : Je sais que vous ne vous nourrissez pas d'humain. Les yeux couleurs or le prouvent sinon vos yeux seraient rouges.

Edouard : D'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations ?

Alice : Des recherches qu'il a faites sur internet, c'est son hyperactivité et son petit côté obsessionnel.

Edouard : Depuis quand tu savais qu'il arrivait Alice. Et pourquoi ne nous en as-tu rien dit ?

Alice : Parce que sa décision n'a été véritablement prise que ce matin ? Tu sais bien que les visions ne fonctionnent pas tant qu'aucune décision n'a été prise.

Stiles : Attendez, attendez, je ne comprends pas. Visions, choix vous êtes médiums.

Alice : En quelque sorte.

Stiles : En quelque sorte, bon sang dites-moi que je rêve, je suis maudit pas vrai. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air. Ne me suivez pas.

Il quitta la maison à grande vitesse, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Les dernières semaines défilaient devant lui. Effectivement, la petite brune Alice avait raison jusqu'à la dernière minute, il n'avait pas été certain de vouloir partir. Envers et contre tout, il avait espéré recoller les morceaux avec Derek et Scott, il le savait c'était idiot mais jusqu'à la dernière minute, il était prêt à rester.

Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Il se trouvait à nouveau au milieu d'un univers surnaturel avec lequel il allait devoir jongler. Mais étrangement, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise. Bon, sa réaction n'avait pas été très logique, il avait fui. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement à courir comme il l'avait fait sans réfléchir, il s'était perdu. Et le grondement qu'il entendit derrière lui, prouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Se tournant très lentement, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en apercevant la créature qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui…

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Guest pour sa review. Comme promis, je vous présente la suite.

**Chapitre 2 : Réunions de famille**

Et le grondement qu'il entendit derrière lui, prouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Se tournant très lentement, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en apercevant la créature qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Stiles : Oh non, non, non. Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré. Crétin de Stiles.

Voyant, les yeux luisants et la silhouette sortir de l'ombre, il put voir enfin de quelle créature, il s'agissait.

Stiles : Gentil loup ne me mange pas. Je t'assure, je ne suis pas comestible. Où est ce que je suis tombé dans le repaire de toutes les créatures surnaturelles possibles et imaginables avec des loups dopés au stéroïde ou quoi.

Il n'était qu'à moitié rassuré par le fait que le loup ne pouvait pas un être loup-garou. Il était beaucoup trop massif pour cela et de plus on était en plein jour et surtout on n'était pas en période de pleine lune.

Stiles : Je n'ai pas fait assez de recherche sur cet en… A moins que… Légendes quileutes… sang-froids, pas tout à fait un loup-garou. Tu es un métamorphe. Bien sur, si les vampires sont revenus, il est normal que les protecteurs de la tribu quileute reviennent à leur tour.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre avant que le loup ne redevienne humain. Et quel humain, bon sang ce n'était pas possible, toutes les créatures surnaturelles devaient récupérer la beauté. C'était vraiment injuste.

Voix : Tu disais.

Aux vues du regard noir que lui lançait le loup, il avait dû penser à haute voix.

Stiles : Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Les présentations officielles, c'est en option chez les créatures surnaturelles. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, je n'ai rien de surnaturel, et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui je sens le loup mais je n'en suis pas un.

Voix : Je m'appelle Jacob Black et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

Stiles : Ravi de te rencontrer Jacob. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller.

Jacob : Tu ne sais même pas dans quelle direction aller, tu t'es perdu.

Stiles : Tout pour être loin de vous. Je ne sais que peu de choses sur les métamorphes mais ils peuvent être plus imprévisibles que les loups-garous. Je préfère donc poursuivre mon chemin seul. J'ai assez donné avec les loups pour une vie entière. Alors adios.

Jacob : Attends, on ne mord pas.

Stiles : Ca reste à prouver.

Jacob : Suis-moi.

Stiles : D'où connais-tu mon adresse ?

Jacob : Tu dégages une odeur en plus de celle du loup tout à fait caractéristique. Tu habites chez Bella.

Stiles : Oh, je vois le loup et le vampire se battant pour une humaine.

Jacob : D'où tiens-tu ça ?

Stiles : Vu la réaction d'Edward à l'odeur de loup que je dégageais. Je ne doute pas que l'animosité n'est pas simplement dû à vos 2 espèces ennemies naturelles.

Jacob : Ils sont en couple alors qu'il lui a fait du mal. Il est resté loin d'elle pendant plus de 6 mois avant de revenir comme une fleur et elle, elle a accepté.

Stiles : L'amour rend idiot parfois.

Jacob : Te voici revenu à la maison. Je n'irais pas plus loin trop de sangsues dans le coin à mon goût. Dis à Bella… non laisses tomber.

Stiles vit le jeune homme disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il pénétra lentement dans la maison des Swan bien que sachant parfaitement qu'on l'attendait avec impatience. La petite brune était partie seule restait Edward et Bella.

Stiles : C'est un véritable rassemble entre vampires et métamorphes.

Bella : Métamorphe, qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Stiles : Le loup d'environs 2 mètres de haut qui s'est transformé en humain alors qu'on n'était pas un jour de pleine lune.

Bella : Edward ?

Edward : Ce ne sont pas de vrais loups-garous effectivement. C'est la magie de la tribu qui les a rendu ainsi tout autant que leur patrimoine génétique.

Stiles : Si ça ne vous dérange, je vais faire à manger. Je commence à avoir un petit creu.

Lorsqu'il revint une demi-heure plus tard, Edward avait quitté la maison en son absence.

Stiles : J'ai fait assez à manger pour deux. Edward est parti ?

Bella : Il a pensé que tu en as vu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Stiles : C'est… _Cherchant ses mots _: Délicat de sa part. Tu as faim ?

Bella : Oui je te remercie.

Tous deux mangèrent silencieusement restant chacun leur distance. Chacun d'eux ayant besoin de réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Bella savait que d'aitres explications devraient venir mais mieux valait y aller en douceur et l'éloigner s'il le fallait de Forks. En effet, la menace de plus en plis grandissante qui se profilait à Seattle ne laissait rien présager de bon. C'est sur ces réflexions que les 2 jeunes gens montèrent se coucher.

Stiles eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là, tournant et retournant l'ensemble des informations perçues au cours des dernières heures. Il voulait une nouvelle vie mais est ce que celle-ci serait si différente de la précédente écartelé entre loups et vampire. Bien sur, il n'en était pas encore là mais il le savait pour l'avoir vécu dans la relation tumultueuse qu'entretenaient Derek et Scott.

Il se releva au cours de la nuit pour boire un verre d'eau. Quelques chuchotements dans la pièce d'à côté lui firent savoir que Bella et Edward étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. L'humaine et le vampire unis envers et contre tous le reste du monde.

Après une courte nuit, il quitta la chambre avec un plaisir non moins certain. La nuit avait été particulièrement difficile, le lit était confortable et la chambre agréable mais il n'était parvenu à trouver le sommeil qu'au petit matin.

Bella : Bonjour, Stiles.

Stiles : B'jour Bella, chef Swan.

Charlie : Bonjour, je vois que tu n'es pas du matin.

Stiles : Désolé, la chambre est très agréable.

Charlie : Ravi que ça te plaise. Bien, je pars au boulot à ce soir.

Bella, Stiles : Bonne journée.

Stiles ne se trouvait pas dépaysé le lycée de Forks ressemblant beaucoup à celui de Beacon Hills en taille et en nombre d'étudiants. Bella le présenta à ses amis, puis il fit la connaissance du reste du clan Cullen.

Ils étaient tous aussi séduisants les uns que les autres. Et Rosalie, la blonde pulpeuse était celle qui le faisait flipper le plus. Elle avait un regard à vous glacer le sang…

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos messages.

Makie : je suis ravie que ce que j'écris te plaise et j'avoue qu'effectivement Bella est agaçante parfois aussi je centre principalement l'histoire sur Stiles, les Cullen et Jacob. Bien sur, la meute de Beaconn Hills ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition.

A part ça, j'ai l'intention de vous écrire un chapitre tous les 2 jours.

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles impromptues**

Ils étaient tous aussi séduisants les uns que les autres. Et Rosalie, la blonde pulpeuse était celle qui le faisait flipper le plus. Elle avait un regard à vous glacer le sang et vous donnait l'envie de vous cacher au fond d'un trou. Le petit de la veille, Alice vint leur proposer de se joindre à eux.

Alice : Des présentations sont plus qu'utiles, je pense. Stiles, tu nous connais déjà Edward et moi. Je te présente Jasper qui est mon compagnon, Rosalie et Emmet tous membres de notre clan.

Rosalie : Génial, faisons comme si nous n'avions pas un humain supplémentaire à surveiller. Deux fois plus de concentration que nécessaire.

Stiles : Hé blondie ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, j'en connais un qui m'a fait bien plus peur que toi mais pour autant je ne me suis pas laissé démonter donc ce n'est pas une vampire qui va me faire peur.

Rosalie : Quoi, tu n'as pas peur des méchants vampires. Pourtant, tu devrais nous sommes des buveurs de sang et nous pourrions t'écraser comme un insecte en une seconde.

Stiles : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur.

Alice : Parfait en ce cas, tu accepteras notre invitation à dîner. Carlisle voudrait te rencontrer.

Stiles : Qui est Carlisle ?

Alice : Carlisle est le chef de famille, un père et un mentor tous à la fois.

Stiles : J'en serais ravi à condition de ne pas servir de repas.

Emmett_ lui donnant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos _: Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une nette préférence pour le grizzli.

Stiles_ manquant de foncer droit dans le mur d'en face _: Merci c'est gentil de ta part.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Les cours ressemblants trait pour trait à ce dont il avait l'habitude. Les amis de Bella ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup mais bon, il faisait en sorte de n'écouter que la moitié de leurs futiles conversations. Que Bella soit amie avec ceux-là le laissait perplexe. Cette dernière semblait pourtant très intelligente. Enfin, l'esprit humain était d'une telle complexité parfois. Lui-même n'était il pas tombé dans les bras d'un ténébreux loup-garou ?

**Flash back**

Stiles était littéralement épuisé, il venait de passer les dernières heures à tenter de sauver un certain loup-garou dont il ne donnerait pas le nom. Il s'était échiné à le maintenir hors de l'eau durant plusieurs heures pour éviter qu'ils se fassent tous deux dévorer par une bête féroce. Et son meilleur ami lui avait raccroché au nez lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'appeler au secours. Heureusement, Scott s'était ravisé et bien lui en avait pris leur avait finalement sauvé la vie.

Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu de la part de Derek, c'était un grognement et même pas pour un remerciement, juste pour lui dire qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller seul et tout le blabla habituel. Plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu, il se retrouva embarquer dans la voiture de Scott et abandonné à son sort chez lui. Aussi manqua-t-il de faire un arrêt cardiaque en apercevant Derek installé sur son lit.

Stiles : Bon sang, Derek, tu as décidé de me faire des frayeurs à tout bout de champ ou quoi.

Derek : Tais-toi.

Stiles : Quoi, tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir. Ca j'en ai l'habitude. Tout comme j'ai l'habitude de n'obtenir que de grognements de ta part à la place des remerciements d'usage ou même des formules de politesse habi…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser fougueux de la part de Derek. Il en resta un instant incapable de réagir puis quand la langue de ce dernier entra en contact avec ses lèvres cherchant un passage, il laissa faire. Il ne put retenir une vague de désir brûlant le parcourut tout entier. Bien trop vite à son goût cependant, le contact se termina le laissant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Derek : Merci Stiles.

Et Derek disparut dans la nuit sautant par la fenêtre avec sa fluidité naturelle. Stiles mit encore plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à faire un mouvement. Ce baiser avait été véritablement un choc. Bien sur, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par les filles comme par les garçons. Son premier clash avait été pour Scott, son meilleur ami. Cela n'avait duré que quelques mois et Scott ne s'était aperçu de rien. Puis, il y avait eu Danny sur qui il avait fait une tentative d'approche aussi vaine que malheureuse. Pour autant, il avait également des sentiments envers Lydia. Cependant, rien n'était comparable à la vague de désir destructrice à laquelle il avait dû faire face lors de sa rencontre avec Derek.

Et maintenant, ce dernier l'embrassait comme un damné avant de le laisser en plan comme un idiot avec un simple « Merci Stiles ». Oh non, foi de Stiles, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Ce fut avec une détermination sans faille que Stiles se rendit immédiatement à la maison de Derek, quitte à se faire étriper par le loup-garou…

**Fin du Flash back**

Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de se remémorer ces souvenirs, il avait parfois envie que ces 3 dernière années disparaissent de sa mémoire pour effacer la souffrance qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulait pour son incapacité à tirer un trait définitif sur ce passé et pour les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues à cette heure. Envers et contre tout, la meute lui manquait, Scott son meilleur ami lui manquait. Et l'autre celui qu'il refusait de nommer lui manquait atrocement.

Apercevant l'heure avancée, il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain éliminant toute trace de pleurs de son visage et plaqua un sourire de façade sur son visage. Le trajet en direction de la maison des Cullen se fit dans un silence quasi absolu rythmé uniquement par les chaos de la route. En découvrant, la maison aux immenses baies vitrées, le laissa un instant sans voix.

La femme qui lui ouvrit la porte était tout aussi éblouissante que les autres mais son sourire était comme celui d'Alice avenant avec une nuance de chaleur qui réchauffa le cœur de

Stiles. Bien que ne ressemblant pas physiquement à sa mère, elle lui faisait penser à elle.

Esmée : Bonsoir, tu dois être Stiles, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Stiles pénétra sereinement à l'intérieur et se laissa diriger vers le salon. Il fut présenter au dernier membre de la famille Cullen. Une bonne soirée dans l'ensemble débuta, Rosalie était toujours aussi froide mais chez les autres membres de la famille lui montrèrent une curiosité et un intérêt sincère. Soudain, pourtant, l'atmosphère se charge d'électricité.

Carlisle : Restez calme, n'oubliez pas que nous ne voulons pas déclancher de guerre.

Suivant instinctivement Carlisle, Stiles eut une énorme surprise la personne qui était face à lui, n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos messages comme promis un chapitre tous les 2 jours.

Makie : Merci pour ton message voici la suite.

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs douloureux I**

Carlisle : Restez calme, n'oubliez pas que nous ne voulons pas déclencher de guerre.

Suivant instinctivement Carlisle, Stiles eut une énorme surprise la personne qui était face à lui, n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Stiles : Isaac, que diable fais-tu ici ?

Isaac : Je… en fait, je suis désolé mais faire face à des vampires, c'est légèrement perturbant. Scott m'avait pourtant averti mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment préparé à…

Stiles : Scott t'a averti de quoi. Non, attends. Carlisle, je vais vous quitter pour ce soir si ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous pouvez avertir Bella que je rentrerai par mes propres moyens.

Carlisle : Tu sais, je peux te laisser mon bureau.

Stiles : Non, je m'excuse mais je crains que ce soit un peu trop d'un coup. Vous m'excuserez auprès des autres.

Carlisle : Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème.

Stiles : Viens Isaac.

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la forêt à la recherche d'un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Après une bonne demi-heure, ils se trouvèrent une petite clairière tranquille.

Stiles : Bon maintenant si tu me disais ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour venir ici. Même à 2000 km de la meute, je me retrouve à nouveau dans la même situation.

Isaac : Je sais que tu ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre nous et je le comprends. Ce n'est pas pour essayer de te faire revenir.

Stiles : Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Isaac : J'étais venu pour t'avertir de faire attention qu'il y avait des créatures aussi dangereuses que la meute. Mais je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance du clan des vampires.

Stiles : Ouais, je sais y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose. Voilà que je fais ami ami avec des vampires après avoir tenté de le faire avec des loups-garous.

Isaac : Quoi que tu en penses, tu y es parvenu.

Stiles : C'est ça bien sur. Moi, j'en ai marre qu'on joue avec moi comme avec une marionnette ou quantité négligeable qu'on peut éjecter comme un mouchoir jetable.

Isaac : Ce n'était pas la décision de la meute, on n'en a été averti que le jour de ton départ. Boyd, Erica et moi nous n'avons pas hésité à dire ce qu'on pensait.

Stiles : Et bien, c'est trop tard, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais parti.

Isaac : Ils ne nous ont informé de la raison de ton départ que ce jour là.

Stiles : Et vous pensiez que j'étais parti pourquoi ?

Isaac : Et bien on pensait qu'avec le combat avec les alphas, tu avais préféré…

Stiles : Attends, attends, un combat quel combat ?

Isaac : Ils ne t'ont rien dit.

Stiles : Non.

Isaac : Nous avons combattu les alphas en pensant que tu avais préféré rester à l'abri de la confrontation. Ce n'est qu'après que nous avons compris que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne nous aurais pas lâcher.

Stiles : Et tu t'attends à quoi là que je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance au final mais trop tard parce que j'étais parti.

Isaac : Je… j'espère que tu finiras par nous pardonner.

Stiles : Bon sang.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'Isaac tous les sens aux aguets se mettaient devant lui en grognant pour le protéger.

Isaac : C'est pas possible en plus des vampires, il y a des loups ici aussi.

Stiles : Ne tente rien, ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Isaac : Pas dangereux ?

Stiles : Ce ne sont pas des lycanthropes mais des métamorphes. Ils ne sont un danger que pour les vampires et ils sont beaucoup plus impressionnants que la meute.

Isaac _incrédule _: Comment ça ?

Stiles_ désignant un point sur le côté _: Vois par toi-même. Bonsoir Jacob.

Jacob _se métamorphosant _: Bonsoir Stiles. Qui est ton ami.

Stiles : Je te présente un authentique loup-garou Isaac.

Jacob : Et bien, bien qu'êtes vous venu faire ici.

Isaac : Je suis venu avertir Stiles qu'il risquait de se retrouver face à des vampires.

Stiles : Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je commence à fatiguer. Isaac, je ne te propose pas de dormir où je vis, il n'y aurait pas de toute façon assez de place.

Isaac : T'en fais pas je me débrouillerais.

Stiles : De toute façon, tu vas repartir dès demain, je pense.

Isaac : En fait, je comptais rester.

Stiles : Quoi ?

Isaac : J'ai quitté la meute.

Stiles : Tu n'as pas fait ça. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Isaac : Si j'en ai averti Derek.

Stiles : Bon sang, Derek va me tuer.

Isaac : Il n'a même pas tenté de me retenir quand je suis parti.

Stiles : J'ai besoin de réfléchir, laisses-moi un peu de temps. Est-ce que ta meute Jacob accepterait de le garder quelques jours auprès de vous.

Jacob resta un instant silencieux semblant se perdre dans ses pensées.

Jacob : C'est bon Sam notre alpha accepte.

Stiles : Tu fais de la télépathie ou quoi.

Jacob : Tu as deviné juste.

Stiles : Si vous voulez me raccompagner chez Bella, n'ayant pas votre sens de l'orientation, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Il salua à peine les deux loups après qu'ils l'aient déposé chez Bella. L'arrivée surprise d'Isaac l'avait plus que perturbé cela faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il se refusait d'évoquer. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux implications de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit. Et pourtant, à force de se tourner et de se retourner dans le lit, il dut très vite se résoudre au fait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Et aussitôt, cette pensée traversa-t-elle son esprit que des souvenirs l'assaillirent.

Ses relations avec Derek n'avaient jamais été simples depuis leur première rencontre. Leur mise en couple n'avait rien eu de classique. Pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souviendrait pour le reste de sa vie.

**Flash back**

Ce fut avec une détermination sans faille que Stiles se rendit immédiatement à la maison de Derek, quitte à se faire étriper par le loup-garou. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur sans même prendre la peine de frapper, une bonne partie de sa belle assurance s'envola. Et lorsque la main puissante de Derek vint le plaquer contre le mur, il n'eut qu'une envie fuir en courant en sens inverse.

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

C'est pourtant avec une voix on ne peut plus assurée qu'il parla.

Stiles : Lâches-moi Derek tout de suite. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne me fais plus peur.

Derek_approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles _: Tu es sûr de ça.

Stiles savait parfaitement que s'il faisait montre du moindre signe d'hésitation, le loup se refermerait comme une huître.

Stiles : Oui.

Derek relâcha le jeune homme.

Stiles : Bien, il est temps qu'on fasse une mise au point tous les 2. Et si tu me fais l'insulte de me demander pourquoi je mords.

Derek : Très bien, je t'ai embrassé. Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Stiles : Ce que ça change, tu te moques de moi. On embrasse pas quelqu'un pour s'enfuir sans un mot.

Derek : Qu'attends-tu que je te dise…


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Je sais, je suis une vraie sadique et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. Vous voilà prévenus.

Alyceis : Merci pour ton message, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pour Stiles, c'est un peu le principe que je voulais mettre en avant. Quand à Isaac, moi aussi, je le trouve trop craquant.

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs douloureux II**

Stiles : Ce que ça change, tu te moques de moi. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un pour s'enfuir sans un mot.

Derek : Qu'attends-tu que je te dise ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas peut être que malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'un simple humain, tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

Derek : Et ce serait quoi selon toi.

Stiles : Au minimum du désir, et peut être plus si affinités.

Derek _le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur _: Tu crois ça.

Stiles : Oui, je n'en doute pas un instant. Tu sens mon cœur battre, tu sais que je te dis la vérité.

Derek : Admettons et que veux-tu y faire ? Nous sommes aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le jour et la nuit. Je finirais par t'étriper.

Stiles : Et bien moi, je veux le tenter parce que ce que tu éprouves envers moi, je le ressens aussi. Je veux le tenter.

Derek : Et cette chère Lydia dont tu vantes les mérites et les vertus.

Stiles : Cela fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai compris que c'était une simple idylle de gamin. Et si tu veux tout savoir tu n'es pas le premier mec pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments.

Derek : Je vois et pourquoi t'es-tu focalisé sur moi ?

Stiles : Je pourrais te retourner la même question mais je veux croire qu'on puisse nouer une relation.

Derek : Je…

Stiles : Ecoute, ce sera une première pour nous deux. Je suis prêt à faire ce pas en avant maintenant. C'est à toi de décider.

Il entendit le grondement sourd de Derek qui relâcha sa prise et se détourna de lui un instant. Puis sans le moindre signe préalable, il souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.

**Fin du flash back**

Ca n'avait pas été simple tous les jours. Il avait fallu beaucoup d'effort de part et d'autres mais il se rendait bien compte maintenant que beaucoup trop de non dits avaient été laissés en suspens entre eux. Ils avaient chacun laissé de côté certaines choses qu'ils refusaient d'aborder car cela aurait impliqué de mettre des mots sur des sensations et des sentiments qu'ils n'étaient pas encore capables de nommer.

Maintenant, Stiles s'en rendait bien compte ce qu'ils avaient partagé était quelque chose d'unique. Envers et contre tout, Derek l'avait soutenu dans des moments difficiles.

**Flash back**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce fameux baiser. Leur relation évoluait tranquillement, bien sur avec les hauts et les bas. Derek et lui avaient tous deux un caractère bien affirmé et aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher un pouce de terrain. Cela donnait lieu à de véritables chamailleries de gosse. Derek avait l'impression de retrouver avec ce drôle d'adolescent un peu de la joie de vivre et de l'insouciance qui aurait dû être la sienne mais qu'il avait perdu avec la disparition de toute sa famille.

Cependant, depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme avait disparu de la circulation sans explication. Sans un mot, ni un message, Derek enrageait son tempérament de mal dominant, le poussait à foncer au lycée pour le ramener par la peau des fesses dans la maison des Hale pour le marquer. Il se retint cependant et alla voir Scott qui lui n'était toujours pas au courant de leur relation.

Derek : Où est Stiles ?

Scott : Bonjour, tu connais.

Derek : Je m'en fous, j'ai posé une question et je veux une réponse.

Scott : Fous-lui la paix te voir est sans doute la dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment.

Derek : Quoi je lui ai rien fait ces derniers temps.

Scott : Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, au moins quelques jours loin de nos histoires de lycanthrope.

Derek : Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe au final ou tu vas le regretter.

Scott : Très bien mais tu n'as pas intérêt à aller l'ennuyer. C'est le dixième anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. C'est toujours une période un peu difficile pour son père et lui. Dans ces cas, il se referme comme une huître et ne veut voir personne pendant quelques jours. Et je respecte cela, alors fais en autant.

Scott n'obtint aucune réponse, Derek ayant disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Stiles était sorti de chez lui pour se rendre au cimetière une tradition, il réalisait de petits présents en mémoire de sa mère et les lui apportait pour honorer sa mémoire. Ce fut une vraie surprise de trouver quelqu'un agenouillé sur la tombe. La dernière personne à laquelle il se serait attendu mais qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille avec son blouson en cuir noir.

Stiles : Derek, que fais-tu ici ?

Le visage que lui montra Derek, le bouleversa. En effet, ce dernier avait le visage baigné de larmes.

Stiles : Comment as-tu su ?

Derek : Scott.

Stiles : Maudit meilleur ami qui se permet des choses qu'il ne devrait pas.

Derek : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Stiles : Parce que tu me parles toi de ta famille. Non, je ne crois pas. Chacun son jardin secret. Que fais-tu ici ?

Derek : Je suis venu rendre hommage à la femme qui t'a mise au monde. Je lui ai apporté des fleurs.

Stiles : Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence honorant la mémoire de la mère de Stiles. Et quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, il eut la surprise de voir Derek installé sur son lit. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il le prit dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre. Trop surpris pour réagir, ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard tandis qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt qu'il put poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Stiles : Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer où tu m'emmènes où continuer à me transporter comme une vulgaire marchandise.

Derek : Tu m'as présenté ta mère à moi de te montrer ma famille.

Il leur fallut près de 2 heures pour atteindre l'endroit. Stiles en resta un instant bouche bée. Le lieu était magnifique, une clairière, un petit havre de paix traversé par un petit ruisseau où se reflétait la lune. Là en cercle, s'étendaient des pierres tombales fleuries par des fleurs sauvages et du lière.

Stiles _les larmes aux yeux _: C'est un endroit magnifique.

Derek : C'est un site de recueillement, je pense qu'ils ont pu y trouver la paix.

Stiles : J'en suis sûr maintenant c'est à toi de la trouver.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures étendus près du ruisseau regardant la lune et les étoiles sans un mot simplement en se tenant la main.

**Fin du flash back**

Encore aujourd'hui, ces instants partagés lui faisaient verser des larmes. Un autre instant mémorable avait été celui de la découverte de leur relation par Scott.

**Flash back**

La première chose que Scott remarqua en pénétrant dans la maison c'était les échos de deux voix furieuses…

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite chers lecteurs, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que je tiendrais mes engagements. La fin qui est déjà écrite par ailleurs arrivera pour le 25 décembre comme promis.

**Chapitre 8 : Souvenirs douloureux et confrontation**

Encore aujourd'hui, ces instants partagés lui faisaient verser des larmes. Un autre instant mémorable avait été celui de la découverte de leur relation par Scott.

**Flash back**

La première chose que Scott remarqua en pénétrant dans la maison c'était les échos de deux voix furieuses. Et aux vues des intonations de Derek, il avait plus qu'intérêt à se rendre au plus vite à l'endroit d'où les cris fusaient s'il ne voulait pas retrouver son ami haché en petits morceaux. Stiles avait le don quasi surnaturel de réveiller l'énervement chez Derek qui lui-même n'était pas un maître en matière de maîtrise de soi. Cependant, une sorte d'instinct le poussa à rester quelques instants à l'abri des oreilles des deux autres.

Maintenant, il entendait très bien les voix de ses amis et pouvaient distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient et une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Derek : Espèce de crétin, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

Stiles : Moi qui voulait te faire plaisir.

Derek : Me faire plaisir avec ce machin.

Stiles : Il était temps de rajouter un peu de mobilier. Cette baraque est à moitié vide.

Derek : Quand j'ai accepté que tu ajoutes quelque chose à la maison après m'avoir tanné pendant des semaines.

Stiles : C'est un peu normal non. J'ai bien le droit de m'intégrer dans ta maison.

Derek : Ouais sauf que je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à ramener ça. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que tu aurais acheté sans même réfléchir aux dimensions de la pièce.

Stiles : Je sais mais on peut le ramener, tu sais.

Derek : Ah oui ! Et on fait comment pour le sortir de là sans le découper en morceau. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as réussi à le faire entrer ici.

Stiles : Allez, tires pas la tronche mon loup. On va trouver une solution en attendant, je suis sur qu'on peut trouver des usages très intéressant.

Derek : Tu essayes de me convaincre de ne pas te dévorer.

Stiles : J'ai bien l'intention de te laisser faire avec un grand plaisir.

Scott était en général plutôt lent à comprendre mais la connotation sexuelle dans les paroles de ses amis ne faisaient aucun doute. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire son apparition avant qu'ils n'attaquent les préliminaires. Il ne regretta pas car aux vues de la façon dont il s'embrassait, le reste n'aurait pas tardé à suivre. Il lui fallut quelques raclements de gorge pour obtenir leur attention.

Scott : Je tombe mal à ce que je vois.

Stiles : Scott, c'est pas du tout ce que tu… enfin si mais c'est pas de cette façon qu'on souhaitait te l'annoncer.

Scott : Je vois, tu peux m'expliquer depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles tous.

Stiles : Presque deux mois. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Scott : Et bien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas l'air malheureux et on est amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je sois choqué ou que je fuis en courant sinon ça fait des années que je l'aurais fait.

Toutes velléités concernant l'objet de la discorde s'étaient envolées. Ce n'est que plus tard lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans le salon que Scott se rendit compte que l'objet concerné par la dispute n'était autre qu'un canapé qui bouchait littéralement l'entrée de la pièce par sa taille imposante. Il aurait dû avertir Derek que Stiles ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

**Fin du flash back**

Bien sur cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Scott avait demandé voir carrément exigé tous les détails de sa relation avec l'alpha. Il avait dû commencer par lui expliquer son penchant pour les hommes alors que pour Scott, son meilleur n'avait eu d'yeux que pour la belle et au combien inaccessible Lydia. Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que son bonheur ne put être complet. Et pourtant, quelques heures avaient suffi à faire basculer faisant voler en éclat son cœur.

**Flash back**

Cela s'était insinué lentement et insidieusement, il y avait eu des signes avant coureurs mais trop absorbé par ce bonheur tout neuf, Stiles avait été incapable de le voir. C'est quand les réunions avec la meute commencèrent à se faire sans lui et que Derek cessa ses visites nocturnes dans sa chambre que des questions se firent jour dans son esprit. De plus depuis quelques jours, Derek était systématiquement absent lorsque Stiles se présentait chez lui.

Après quasiment une semaine de silence radio, de la part de Scott et de Derek, il reçut un SMS très bref lui demandant de se rendre au manoir des Hale. Il se rendit donc sans perdre un instant sur place. Il eut un véritable choc en découvrant tout d'abord que le canapé qu'il avait offert à Derek n'était plus dans le salon car malgré toutes ces récriminations et le fait de devoir sauter par-dessus le canapé chaque fois qu'il voulait entrer dans la pièce, Derek avait fini par s'y habituer. Et aucun des membres de la meute, aux vues des regards qu'il leurs lançaient, ne se serait permis une quelconque question alors encore moins une réflexion.

Derek et Scott se tenaient là, avec un air aussi sérieux que déterminés qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Stiles : Ca y est, vous vous êtes finalement décidés à m'adresser à nouveau la parole. Après presqu'une semaine de silence radio.

Derek : Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Scott : Moi non plus, après tout tu n'es qu'un simple humain.

Stiles : Quoi maintenant, tu me reproches d'être trop humain.

Derek : Exactement.

Stiles : Et ce n'est maintenant après deux ans de bons et loyaux services que vous vous en apercevez.

Derek : Disons que les choses évoluent, il est temps pour la meute et moi de nous séparer de toute relation avec les humains, cela ne fait qu'attiser les différences et empêchent un lien solide de se tisser entre les membres.

Stiles : Tu insinues que j'en suis responsable parce que je suis trop humain. Tu es parfaitement ridicule. Toi aussi Scott, tu es d'accord avec lui.

Scott : Oui.

Stiles : Vous allez balancer une relation de plusieurs années sous prétexte que je ne suis pas un loup.

Le silence qui s'en suivit était éloquent. Stiles décida alors de faire bonne figure.

Stiles : Très bien si c'est ce que vous voulez, je m'en vais puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Et ne comptez plis sur moi pour venir sauver vos fesses de loup-garou.

Il partit ainsi sans un regard en arrière.

**Fin du flash back**

Il avait attendu d'être dans sa chambre pour verser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de la conversation. Et dès le lendemain, il signa les papiers pour l'échange scolaire.

Ce n'est que maintenant avec la conversation en compagnie d'Isaac qu'il se rendait compte qu'aveuglé par les paroles de Derek et Scott, il n'avait pas tenu compte de détails qui auraient dû lui sauter aux yeux.

Stiles : Vous m'avez fait croire ce que j'étais persuadé d'entendre un jour de votre bouche.

Derek : Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là.

Stiles : Même si tu es très silencieux, j'ai toujours eu une sorte d'instinct pour sentir ta présence.

Derek : Alors tu as compris…

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos messages voici la suite l'ultime chapitre avant l'épilogue. Pitié ne pas tuer l'auteur pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Lili69 : Merci pour ton message voici la suite.

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation ultime**

Derek : Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là.

Stiles : Même si tu es très silencieux, j'ai toujours eu une sorte d'instinct pour sentir ta présence.

Derek : Alors tu as compris.

Stiles : Oui, il a fallu qu'Isaac débarque pour que je comprenne. Pour que je puisse trouver un sens au chaos que vous avez généré dans ma vie.

Derek : Et…

Stiles : J'ai compris, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je l'accepte.

Derek : Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, qu'aurais-tu fait si nous t'avions parlé de ce qui allait se passer.

Stiles : Je vous aurais aidé, j'aurais fait des recherches, je serais venu avec vous lors de ce combat.

Derek : Et tu te serais fait tuer à coup sûr.

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu en sais, jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours été là à chaque moment où vous avez eu besoin que vos miches de loups-garous têtus soient sauvées alors qu'est ce qui était différent cette fois.

Derek : Je refuse de répondre à ça, il y avait une bonne raison que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître.

Stiles : Quoi la seule chose qui ait changé c'est qu'on était en couple. Ce qui veut dire que tu voulais me protéger.

Le silence et le regard gêné de Derek prouvait qu'il était tombé juste.

Stiles : Alors tu as préféré détrurie tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Et Scott était d'accord avec toi.

Derek : On ne pensait pas que cela irait si loin.

Stiles : Il faut dire qu'à vous deux vous faites la pair quand il s'agit d'agir sans réfléchir. Vous n'avez pensé un seul instant à mes sentiments, vous vous êtes juste dit que vous pourriez toujours arranger ça après. Ce bon vieux Stiles comprend toujours tout et est toujours là pour ramasser les pots cassés.

Derek : Non pas du tout. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais imaginé que tu irais jusqu'à partir à plus de 2000 kilomètres de chez toi.

Stiles : Tu n'as pas pensé sérieusement Derek, je sais bien que les émotions humaines te passent un peu au-dessus de la tête mais quand même.

Derek : Ta réaction était totalement imprévisible et disproportionné. Tu as des torts toi aussi.

Stiles : Pardon et en quoi je te signale.

Derek : Ta façon d'agir et de penser prouve à quel point tu manques de confiance en nous.

Stiles : Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas eu confiance mais en moi. Et à qui la faute d'après toi ?

Derek : Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Stiles : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu n'éprouves peut être pas le besoin d'être reconnu mais les simples êtres humains ont besoin de temps en temps. Chose qui au cours des deux dernières années vous avez oublié que j'ai besoin aussi de sentiments.

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent.

Derek : Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Stiles : Si tu l'ignores, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le dire.

Derek : Que dois-je faire ?

Stiles : C'est à toi de faire un choix. Je suis prêt à tenter de reconstruire une relation mais à la condition express que tu me montres que tu le veux autant que moi. Les efforts ne doivent pas être à sens unique.

Derek : Si je suis ici, c'est que je suis prêt à tout pour que tu reviennes.

Stiles : On est d'accord alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

Stiles surprit Derek en se jetant dans les bras de celui-ci et l'embrassa passionnément. Les semaines qui suivirent, furent ponctuées de haut et de bas. Faire cohabiter meute de méta-morphes, loups-garous et clan de vampires n'était pas chose aisée. Mais les relations entre Isaac et Derek s'étaient apaisées bien que ce dernier ait tenu très nettement tête à son alpha refusant catégoriquement de réintégrer la meute tant que Stiles n'aurait pas arrêté sa décision de retourner à Beacon Hills.

Derek quand à lui faisait preuve d'une patience et d'attention dont il avait perdu l'habitude depuis longtemps. Il était prêt à tout comme il l'avait dit à Stiles pour récupérer ce dernier quel qu'en soit le coup. Rester séparé de lui pendant plusieurs semaines s'était révélé une véritable torture psychologique et tenter de faire bonne figure face à la meute lui avait demandé des efforts de maîtrise de soi incroyable. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il marchait sur des œufs comme un funambule sur un filin. Il avait peur, peur de ne pas parvenir à trouver ce que Stiles attendait. Ou plutôt peur de tout perdre s'il lui avouait tout et que ce n'était pas à quoi son compagnon s'attendait. Sa relation avec Kate Argent avait marqué à jamais son cœur mais il semblait à présent prêt à battre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Les semaines défilaient à une allure bien plus rapide qu'il ne se l'était imaginé et la fin de l'année scolaire arrivait à grand pas. Pour fêter cela, les Cullen avaient préparé une fête invitant les élèves de leur promotion. Tout bascula à cet instant, la jeune femme brune Alice se figea un instant et le destin changea de main.

Bella et Stiles se précipitèrent vers elle l'amenant à l'écart. Derek laissa les vampires et les méta-morphes se diriger vers la pièce préférant se tenir à distance raisonnable tant que toutes les informations n'auraient pas été données.

Alice : Les nouveau-nés, ils arrivent.

Carlisle : Combien de temps avons-nous ?

Alice : Trop peu.

Carlisle : Que veulent-ils ?

Alice : Ils se transmettent l'odeur de Bella.

Le reste de la conversation n'avait guère d'importance. Il laissa Jacob parler, puis s'avança.

Derek : Ma meute sera à vos côtés elle aussi.

Stiles : Tu es sûr ?

Derek : Aucun problème, nous allons bouffer du vampire. Si vous me permettez l'expression.

Les retrouvailles avec la meute se firent étonnamment bien. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Isaac jamais Stiles ne se serait attendu à un tel accueil de leur part. Et bien qu'il soit encore fâché avec Scott, un accord tacite sembla être trouvé pour une trêve le temps du combat.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu, Stiles avait accepté de rester à l'écart du combat mais à condition de rester aux côtés de Bella et Edward. Derek avait accepté avec beaucoup de réticences et en cet instant Stiles se dit qu'il avait raison. Il allait mourir en tentant une diversion pour protéger Bella et Edward déjà victimes des assauts de Victoria. Il tentait d'éloigner le vampire qui accompagnait cette dernière.

C'est à cet instant qu'il chuta, il était prêt à voir la mort en face quand il vit le loup se jeter sur le vampire. Le combat fut rapide et sans contestation le loup vainquit. Sa tâche accomplie, il reprit forme humaine, Stiles lui fit un sourire heureux et s'apprêtait à parler quand Derek s'effondra. Stiles se précipita vers lui à la recherche d'une blessure et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur.

Derek : St… Stiles.

Stiles _le prenant dans ses bras _: Je suis là, gardes tes forces, tu vas t'en sortir.

Derek : Il est trop tard, tu… tu le sais co… comme moi.

Stiles_ les larmes courant sur son visage _: Non, je refuse.

Derek : La morse d'un vampire est mortelle pour un loup-garou.

Stiles : Je ne veux pas… pas maintenant.

Derek : Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté.

Stiles : Je t'aime Derek ne me quittes pas.

Derek : Je t'aime pour toujours, ne l'oublie jamais…

Et il s'éteignit, Stiles sombra peu à peu dans l'obscurité non sans prononcer une dernière fois :

Stiles : DEREK

**A SUIVRE**


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le final de cette histoire, je vous préviens cela va prendre un tournant inattendu. Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël par avance.

Lili69 : Merci pour ton message.

**Epilogue**

Stiles _hurlant avant de sombrer dans le noir _: DEREK !

Il s'éveilla en sursaut mettant quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas son lit, les draps à côté de lui étaient froids et quelques instants la terrible angoisse qui l'avait étreint en se réveillant le reprit. Cependant, les pas précipités dans les escaliers eurent tôt fait de lui faire reprendre le dessus.

Voix : Bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? T'as l'intention d'ameuter toute la ville à gueuler comme ça ?

Stiles _se précipitant dans ses bras _: Derek.

Ne comprenant pas très bien, Derek ressentant toute l'angoisse de son compagnon l'enserra dans une profonde étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes sans parler ni bouger profitant de la présence de l'autre tout simplement. Lentement, Derek poussa Stiles à s'installer sur le lit.

Derek : Si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui t'a pris de hurler à la mort comme tu l'as fait.

Stiles faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme lui raconta méthodiquement ce rêve qui lui avait semblé tellement réel. En même temps, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que ses rêves soient perturbés aux vues des évènements des dernières semaines. En effet, une confrontation avait bien eu lieu avec la meute et envers et contre l'avis de Derek et de Scott, il y avait participé. Et contre toute entente, il était celui qui avait permis d'amorcer une conciliation. Pourtant la scène de son rêve était bien réelle, la dispute avait eu lieu aussi violente que dans son rêve mais la fin était différente.

**Flash back**

Il n'avait qu'une envie quitter au plus vite cet endroit où tout ce qui faisait son existence s'était écroulé, il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il avait assez donné, il n'était pas assez bien pour appartenir à la meute. Et bien, ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller tout seul avec leur fichus al… Non, ils n'auraient pas fait ça pour…

Il retourna dans la maison, d'un pas furieux, et ce fut un Derek et Scott surpris qui le virent arriver au pas de charge.

Stiles : Vous êtes les 2 plus grands imbéciles que je connaisse.

Derek _dédaigneusement_ : Tu es revenu pour nous dire ça.

Stiles : Après deux ans pour l'un et plus de douze ans pour l'autre, vous croyez vraiment que je ne reconnais pas quand vous essayez de m'éloigner selon j'en suis sur pour vous mon propre bien.

Les 2 autres se jetèrent un regard surpris.

Stiles : Alors si vous persistez dans vos tentatives de m'éloigner, je vous suivrais partout et aucun de vous deux ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Derek : Stiles…

Stiles : Non ne me touche pas, ce n'est pas parce que je comprends ce que vous avez essayé de faire que je vais vous pardonner si facilement.

**Fin du flash back**

Cependant, rien n'avait valu hier soir, la scène émouvante qui s'était jouée hier soir.

**Flash back**

Depuis la rencontre avec les alphas, les relations entre Derek et Stiles avaient repris lentement un cours normal. Pourtant deux jours auparavant, Derek venu dans la chambre de Stiles avait fait une découverte remettant en question ses certitudes. Un ensemble de document portant la mention échange international d'étudiant. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire avant que Stiles s'envole vers l'étranger. Lui dire une chose qu'il n'avait pas dite depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Stiles arriva à la maison des Hale, il fut surpris de ne voir aucune lumière. Légèrement inquiet, il pénétra dans la maison puis voyant un léger éclairage filtré dans le salon. Ce fut un choc, Derek se tenait au milieu du salon entouré de dizaine de bouche. Il lui avait préparé un dîner romantique.

Stiles : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?

Derek : Je sais, je ne t'ai pas habitué à ce genre d'attention mais après les derniers évènements survenus. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps. Je sais que je n'ai pas su te le montrer jusqu'à présent mais je te promets que je vais faire des efforts. Je t'aime Stiles.

Stiles en resta un instant sans voix.

Derek : Je sais que c'est facile à dire maintenant que tu vas partir mais je voulais que tu saches que quel que soit l'endroit où tu ailles ?

Stiles : Une minute, une minute qui t'a dit que je partais.

Derek : J'ai vu les papiers sur ton bureau.

Stiles : Et tu en as déduit que je m'en allais, tu n'as même pas réfléchi et regardé la date sur ces papiers.

Derek : Non, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, c'était plutôt clair.

Stiles : Parce que ces papiers datent d'il y a deux ans.

Derek : Donc tu ne…

Stiles : Non, je ne pars pas et je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Maintenant, je pense que c'est à mon tour.

Derek : Ton tour de quoi ?

Stiles : De te dire que je t'aime aussi plus que tout.

Cette nuit-là, tous les deux firent l'amour tout en douceur avec une tendresse et des sentiments enfin libérés. Stiles n'avait jamais aussi heureux d'avoir fait le tri dans son bazarre.

**Fin du flash back**

Quand Stiles eut fini son récit, Derek prit la parole.

Derek : Bon, je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

Derek se dirigea vers le coin de la chambre qu'il avait dédié à Stiles et récupéra les livres qui s'y trouvaient.

Stiles : Derek, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Derek : Je vais faire du feu avec ces livres idiots. Twilight ne te réussit vraiment pas.

Stiles _sautant sur Derek _: Non, ne fais pas ça.

Derek : Il va falloir te montrer très très convainquant.

Stiles passa les deux heures suivantes à le convaincre.

**Fin**

.


End file.
